


Your One and Only

by Blue2Red



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue2Red/pseuds/Blue2Red
Summary: Cathy Parr's college life gets a lot more interesting after she meets a girl at a party.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Trouble in Party-dise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Non-Consensual Touching

The music pulsed as Cathy weaved around the ocean of dancing bodies. Her head thumped along to the beat as the speakers got impossibly louder. Sweat rolled down her neck, gathering at the collar of her crop top, soaking through the blue fabric. The heat was unbearable and the air was stuffy making it difficult to breathe. The sharp pain shooting through her head was getting worse every minute she was trapped in the room. She kept pushing against the waves of students but couldn’t muster up the strength to force any of them out of her way. Her vision started to blur and she struggled to keep her balance. The alcohol running through her system definitely wasn’t helping. Finally, after five minutes of struggling against the swaying bodies an opening formed and she forced herself through. 

She stumbled over to the patio doors hoping they weren’t locked. She pulled at the steel handle; the door clicked open as she let out a rough breath. The light streaming through the door only allowed her to see a few feet in front of her before the darkness took over. Her back grazed the smooth wall as she slid towards the ground. Curling into a ball she pulled her legs close to her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart. She rested her head on her forearms and took several deep breaths trying to let fresh air into her lungs. Her heart began to settle while the cool breeze blew against her bare arms sending shivers throughout her body. Goosebumps formed on her exposed skin as she held herself tighter trying to keep protect herself from the cold. The low hum of music escaped the house giving her something to focus on. 

Cathy wasn’t a party person; they were too loud and sweaty for her taste. She preferred locking herself in her room with a steaming cup of coffee and her laptop. As lonely as it sounded, she enjoyed the peace, she would stay up to ungodly hours in the morning writing, only falling asleep when her eyes refused to stay open. It wasn’t unusual for her to fall asleep at her desk, and when she did it was always Aragon who woke her in the morning telling her off for being irresponsible. On the days that Aragon wasn’t busy with homework or projects she would join her roommate on the couch to watch a movie or two. It had actually been her plan to stay in and get some more writing done tonight but her boyfriend had other plans in mind. 

She regretted coming as soon as she entered the house. Her boyfriend, Henry, tried to drag her over to his friends; she excused herself telling him she was going to grab a drink. He shook his head at her muttering something she hadn’t heard under his breath before walking off. It had been an hour and many drinks later before she had even considered going near him and his sleazy friends. The few times she’d been around them they always seemed to be leering at her, Henry never stopped them but if he caught one of them staring, he would get a lot more possessive like he was bragging she was his. She didn’t appreciate it. She wasn’t some prize to be won. Cathy knew she should have broken up with him as soon as it happened but she couldn’t bring herself to end things. It had only been two weeks since they had started dating, maybe the charming guy who had first asked her out would come back. It was unlikely. 

She was contemplating going back inside when the light streaming through the open door was blocked casting the garden in darkness. She looked up to see a tall girl step out of the door way letting the light illuminate the garden once again. The girl didn’t notice her, she stood on the patio arms stretched wide letting the gentle breeze hit her. The girl let out a loud sigh causing Cathy to laugh. The girls head to snapped in her direction her face was a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Cathy could barely make out a light blush coloring her cheeks faint light. 

“Oh, Sorry I didn’t know anyone else was out here” She paused for a moment before continuing “Mind if I join you?” 

Cathy shook her head and gestured to the place beside her “Not at all” 

The girl sat on the ground next to her leaving a few inches of space between them. Now that Cathy could see her clearly, she was in awe at how beautiful she was. Her brown hair trailed down her back ending just above her waist, on top of her head sat two neat space buns. Her lips were covered by a bright red lipstick contrasting against her dark eyeshadow. She wore an army green mesh shirt tucked into loose black jeans. The girl turned to face her, green eyes sparkling in the dim light, raising a perfect eye brow with a playful smile. Cathy realized she had been caught staring and quickly averted her eyes sinking down so her forearms covered her face, hiding her blush. 

“So, what’s got you sitting out here in the dark alone? Tired of dancing?” The voice drew her attention back to the girl who now had a wide grin on her face. 

Cathy let out a soft laugh “I’m not much of a dancer; I’m more of the sit in the corner and watch everyone embarrass themselves kind” 

“That sounds like it could get boring, you should come dance with me I promise I won’t embarrass you” The girl winked at her causing Cathy's stomach to flutter. 

Before she could respond she felt cold droplets land on her exposed arms. She tilted her head up to look at the sky, letting the rain hit her forehead, it was pitch black all the stars being blocked out by the light of the city. She had thought about moving further away from the city after college just so she could sit outside and watch the stars. It was a small dream of hers. Movement from her side brought her out of her thoughts. The girl was already on her feet and offering a hand out to Cathy. 

“We should probably head inside before it starts pouring, having a cold and a hangover doesn’t sound very fun” the girl joked. 

She released her legs, uncurling her body, letting the cold air hit her bare midriff. She took the girls hand ignoring the shiver that ran up her arm at the contact. Her head was still buzzing from all the alcohol, the decision to not stay sober was coming back to bite her. She stumbled a bit trying to regain her footing on the wet stone before heading to the door. The girl walked ahead of her and pushed on the handle. 

As soon as the door was opened her ears were assaulted by the blaring music making her wince. The heat enveloped her as she stepped into the house and closed the door behind herself. When she turned around the girl was already disappearing into the crowd of drunken students leaving Cathy alone in the hallway. 

She could hear screaming and chanting coming from the main room though she couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. As she got closer the voices became clearer. There was a huddle of people formed in the middle of the large room; they were chanting “DRINK, DRINK, DRINK”. Cathy was about to ignore them and begin her long trek home when she spotted a familiar face in the center of the crowd. Henry. She knew it was a bad idea but her curiosity won so against her better judgement she squeezed herself through the crowd making her way to the middle. 

When she squeezed past the last of the people, she saw what everyone was screaming at. Henry was half way through a large jug of beer, it spilled out of the sides soaking his shirt as he chugged it as fast as he could. Standing opposite him was one of his friends gulping down his own jug of beer, only he wasn’t as fast as Henry. He had only drunk through half of his before Henry slammed his glass on the table roaring as the students cheered. Henry turned around; arms held towards the roof in celebration when he spotted Cathy at the front of the crowd. He started towards her, a wild look in his eye, and Cathy instantly regretted not going straight home. He grabbed her waist tightly, his meaty fingers digging into her skin. She tried to back away from him but he just held her closer. The stench of cheap alcohol and cigarettes radiated from him making her gag. She grabbed at his arms trying to tear them off her but his grip was too strong. 

“Let go Henry!” 

His fingers dug into her ribs as he leered at her “C’mon, don’t be like that, let's have some fun” 

He attempted to pull her further into the circle but she refused to move planting her feet firmly on the ground. Her balance wavered slightly but she managed to keep herself steady. 

“I said let go! I’m going home” 

She could feel the stares on her back; the crowd was waiting to see what would happen next. Fear started to overcome her, she could see the dangerous glint in his eyes, he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. She looked around frantically and hoped someone in the crowd would help her but none of them would meet her eye. They were all scared of him, standing up to Henry was like painting a target on your own back, none of them were eager to anger him. He moved his hand to grip her wrist and pulled her so she was nose to nose with him. She flinched away trying to escape his hold but it was useless. 

“You know I could do better than you, I could have any girl I wan-“ 

Before he could finish his sentence, his arm was ripped away from Cathy wrist freeing her. She quickly backed out of his reach and turned to see who had saved her. Familiar green eyes looked back at her. The girl’s eyes diverted from hers as Henry started to approach them. 

“Get away from her Asshat!” The girl growled at him, standing protectively in front of Cathy, not a bit of fear showed on her face as she faced the large man. 

He scowled at her quickening his pace “You!” 

Before he could get any closer the girl quickly took Cathy’s hand pulling her through the crowd. They slammed into some people who refused to move before they made it out. When she heard Henry scream from somewhere behind them and quickened her pace wanting to get as far away from him as possible. The girl pushed through the front door only stopping when they were across the lawn. 

The only light came from the streetlamps scattered along the street which cast a soft yellow glow along the footpath. The rain poured down soaking Cathy to the bone. Out of breath she doubled over gripping her knees; her vision went dizzy as she tried to keep herself from throwing up. A gentle hand rubbed circles on the small of her back; the touch was comforting and helped her relax. When she was sure she wasn’t going to get sick she lifted herself back up, the girl drew her hand back to her side. 

“Thank you so much, I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t show up” she couldn’t possibly thank the girl enough for saving her. 

“I’ve had to deal with that asshole before, he doesn’t know how to take no for an answer, I’m just glad I was able to help you” The girl shifted her weight from foot to foot unable to keep still. Her eyes bounced around nervously like she was waiting for Henry to burst out the door and attack them. 

“I never got your name before. I’m Cathy” 

“I’m--” Before the girl could finish her sentence a voice screamed from across the garden. 

“Anne! What are you doing I’ve been looking for you everywhere, I thought you ditched me!” 

A girl rushed across the garden stopping in front of them. She was an inch taller than Anne with dark skin her short black hair was swooped to the side keeping it out of her eyes. 

“As if I could get rid of you” 

Anne’s friend gasped clutching at the fabric above her heart “Wow so harsh Bo” 

Anne rolled her eyes at the girls over dramatics “Idiot” 

The girl ignored Anne and instead turned her attention to Cathy, her eyes sparkled with curiosity. 

“Who’s this? Did you finally get a girl! I’m so proud of you, maybe you do have some game after all” she teased. Cathy could see the red creeping into Anne’s cheeks at the comment; she was really cute when she was embarrassed. 

“Shut up Cleves, this is Cathy; Henry was harassing her so I jumped in” 

Cleves face soured at Anne’s statement “That prick again, I swear you can’t go anywhere without seeing him” She looked over at Cathy “Are you okay, you look a bit pale?” her voice was laced with concern. 

Cathy shrugged it off “I’m fine just tired, I’m going to head home, thanks again Anne I really appreciate what you did for me, I owe you” 

She waved them goodbye and turned around to start her journey home. It would take her roughly twenty minutes to walk back to her dorm and she already felt like collapsing. She was still processing what had happened, the fear still lingered. There was no way Henry was going to forget about this he would be out to get her. She only made it a few feet before she felt a cool hand on her bicep. 

“Wait, let me walk you home, it’s late and you look like you’re going to faint” the worry in Anne’s voice was clear. 

Cathy didn’t want to inconvenience the girl any more than she already had “It's fine I can make it besides you can’t just leave your friend” she gestured towards the girl leaning against a streetlamp a few feet away. 

“Anna can walk with us; we were heading back anyways” Anne insisted. 

Anna looked over at them eyebrows scrunched in confusion “No we wer-” Anne sent her a sharp look and Anna rolled her eyes. “Yeah were heading back to the dorms anyways” 

Cathy looked between the two friends, who seemed to be having a conversation with only their eyes, before answering “If you’re sure, I guess a little company would be nice” 

Anne grinned at her and moved to walk by her side leaving Anna to jog to catch up to them. They walked in silence until Cathy’s foot caught on a crack in the path sending her stumbling forward. Anne rushed to catch her a grabbing her by the waist to stabilize her. Cathy sighed dropped her head on to Anne’s shoulder. The rain had stopped but her clothes were soaked leaving her shivering, Anne was warm so she stayed leaning on her, Anne didn’t seem to mind, she tightened her grip on Cathy’s waist as they walked on. Cathy struggled to keep her eyes open, zoning in and out as they walked. She could hear faint chatter from Anne and Anna but was too tired to pay attention, instead she focused on putting one foot in front of the other. She didn't notice they made it back to campus until Anne nudged her and asked which direction her dorm was. She raised her arm pointing the way they were only five minutes away. She felt guilty for troubling them but she was grateful, she might not have made it back without them. When they reached the building, they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Were here you can head home, thanks for walking me back” she mumbled lifting her head from its resting place on Anne’s shoulder. 

Anna came up behind her and laid a hand on Cathy’s arm. “It’s really no problem. Which floor do you live on?” 

“The third” 

“I’ll walk you up” interjected Anne. 

“It's fine I can walk up on my own, you have done enough already” 

“C’mon Cathy you can barely keep yourself upright” 

“Okay fine, you’re so stubborn” Cathy grumbled. 

Anne just grinned at her leading her up the steps to the front door. She turned to Anna “I’ll only be a few minutes” 

Anna looked up from her phone and nodded “I’ll text Kat and tell her we’ll be home soon” 

They pushed through the heavy door and made their way over to the lift. Cathy still leaned against Anne her eyes sliding closed as the elevator door opened, Anne tugged her in. 

“Thanks again Anne, sorry for being a pain in the ass” 

“At least you’re a cute pain in the ass” she teased. 

“Hey!” Cathy could feel her face heating up and hid more in Anne’s collar making the other girl smile wider. 

The doors opened and they shuffled out 

“What door number?” 

“303” she yawned. 

Anne knocked hard on the wooden door and Cathy hoped Aragon was in since she forgot to bring her key. Footsteps came from the inside the room and the door swung open revealing Aragon. She looked like she had just been woken up, her dark hair was messy and her eyes were clouded. She looked down at Cathy becoming more alert at the state Cathy was in. Then Aragon’s gaze moved to Anne and she narrowed her eyes. 

“Anne” Aragon scowled at her. 

“Catherine” Anne sneered back. 

“What happened to Cathy? Did you do this to her?” 

“Of course, I didn’t, who do you take me for Catherine.” 

Anne explained what happened between Cathy and Henry. The fury in Aragon’s eyes grew every time Henry's name was mentioned. Apparently, Aragon knew Henry though Cathy didn’t know how, she would ask her tomorrow after she got some sleep. By the time Anne finished Aragon looked like she was about to explode. Cathy nudged Anne to get her attention when the girl looked down Cathy nodded her head in the direction of the door. 

“As much as I would enjoy talking shit about Henry, Cathy needs to go to bed” 

Aragon nodded the anger still clear on her face before walking over and wrapping her arm around Cathy’s torso “C’mon Cath let’s get you to bed” 

Cathy didn’t have the energy to speak so she bobbed her head. It took both Anne and Aragon to maneuver her into her room without breaking anything. When they lay her carefully on the bed, she grabbed the covers and buried herself in them. Her clothes were still damp but she didn’t care, her bed was warm and she wasn’t leaving it anytime soon. Wrapped in her cocoon of warmth she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Coffee Cures All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it's been a minute. I've had this chapter mostly done for the past 4 months, it's nothing got to do with the actual story life just got in the way. But I'm not abandoning this story and I don't plan to in the future. I already have the next few chapters planned out so here's to hoping it's not another 5 months before I update again. Thanks for all the comments and kudos they keep me going.

Cathy woke up with a pounding headache; every pulse sent a sharp wave of pain through her skull. She brought her hands up to cover her face, pressing firmly over her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to ease the pain. Just the thought of opening her eyes sent a ripple of agony racing through her head. She was tempted to turn over and attempt to get more sleep but the constant thump in her head and nausea building up in her stomach made it clear that wasn’t an option.

After a few minutes of lying in complete stillness, she removed her hands from her face and forced her eyes open. Her room was in complete darkness save from a sliver of light that escaped through a crack in her curtains. Pushing herself into a sitting position took a lot more effort than it should have, halfway through the motion she felt her stomach churning, she pulled in a breath and covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stop herself from throwing up. She managed to hold it down and sat up fully groaning at the stiffness in her joints. She stretched her arms towards the ceiling until she heard a satisfying pop and let her muscles relax. Her eyes adjusted to the darkroom, she looked to her desk for her phone and spotted a glass of water set on the table beside two small pills. Catalina must have come in while she was sleeping and set them out for her. 

She had only known Catalina for a year but they had become fast friends, they both enjoyed each other’s company and had become close during their time together. She had originally been nervous about having to live with a stranger but was when she met Lina her worries immediately faded. They complimented each other; Lina making sure Cathy got enough sleep and proper food and Cathy making sure Catalina took some time away from her work to relax since she was prone to overworking herself. They normally had dinner together, Catalina would cook the most amazing food, Cathy always loved those nights they were the calm in the middle of the storm that was her life.

She hauled herself out of bed and headed towards her desk nearly tripping on a jacket that she had discarded on the floor the night before against her better judgement. Her phone clicked open showing that it was 1 pm, there were no messages from Henry which was a relief. He was probably passed out on a street somewhere. She was expecting to wake up to a barrage of angry messages but she seemed to have dodged that bullet for now, though she could tell that it would eventually come back to bite her. Henry seemed like the type of person to hold a grudge. She was debating blocking him to avoid the inevitable harassment that would come when he remembered the events of the previous night. She decided against it since it would give her the warning to be on the lookout for him. How long he would leave her alone for she wasn’t certain, as soon as he remembered her she knew he would be out for revenge judging by the way he acted the night before.

She pushed it out of her mind; she would deal with him when it came to it but for now, she just wanted to recover. She didn’t have class today which was a relief. There was no way she would be able to focus in this state. Her mouth felt like she had chewed on cotton pads and the lingering taste of alcohol was not helping her stomach. She plucked the pills off the desk and gulped them down in a desperate attempt to get rid of the nagging ache in her skull. She dragged herself out of her room with the empty glass clutched in her hand. She was still drowsy from the lack of sleep but it was nothing some coffee couldn’t fix.

The light from the hall was a drastic change from her darkroom causing her eyes to close almost entirely and the pain in her head to spike. After a few seconds, her eyes adjusted letting her continue her path toward the kitchen. The first thing she saw when she entered the living room was Aragon hunched over at the table typing on her laptop, presumably doing schoolwork. It wasn’t unusual for Lina to be working at this time, she tended to work better earlier in the day compared to Cathy who worked better nearer closer to the night. Aragon must have heard her enter because she looked up from her laptop just as Cathy walked in. Aragon’s eyebrows furrowed in concern as she glanced over Cathy, she probably looked like a disaster. She was still wearing last night’s clothes and she could feel her hair was like a bird's nest. Catalina’s laptop clicked shut and she turned in her chair to give Cathy her full attention.

“How are you feeling?” she kept her voice soft, aware that Cathy probably had a massive headache.

“Like I need 2 more days worth of sleep” Cathy grumbled her voice still thick from sleep “Thanks for looking out for me, last night was a real disaster”

Aragon shrugged nonchalantly “It’s no problem what are friends for, how are you doing after everything that happened?”

Cathy took a moment to respond, she had been trying to avoid thinking about the previous night's events and wanted to continue avoiding it for as long as she possibly could. Eventually, she would have to deal with it but that could wait until she was no longer hung-over.

“I don’t know what or how to feel and honestly I’m trying not to think about it. I’m just glad Anne stepped in when she did” She wanted to pretend it never happened and get on with her life, but that would be impossible, she was bound to cross Henry on campus and she didn’t want to know what would happen when she did. He seemed pretty angry the night before so she assumed it wouldn’t be anything good.

“I’m glad that someone helped you.... even if it was Anne” Catalina forced out the name through clenched teeth. “If you had mentioned the guy you were dating was Henry I would have warned you about him”

Cathy recalled Anne and Aragon’s conversation the night before, Catalina seemed to have experience with Henry “How do you know Henry last night you seemed to know him?”

Catalina scoffed “I wish I didn’t, I dated him back in my first year, he was a good boyfriend I thought we had something real. That was until I found out he cheated on me at some party, a whole year of my life was wasted on him”

Cathy didn’t know what to say, she had heard rumours that Henry was a player but never paid it any mind thinking it was just the usual gossip, turns out that was a bad decision on her part. She groaned and dropped her head into her hands, she just wanted to go back and erase her time with Henry. Catalina gently placed a hand on Cathy’s shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself you didn’t know and if he bothers you again I’ll be there to back you up” the glint in her eye suggested that she had been waiting for a chance to get payback on Henry.

“Thanks, you’re the best friend a girl could ask for”

Catalina laughed. “Yeah remember that at 2 in the morning and your complaining about me dragging you to bed”

Cathy laughed with her before heading to the kitchen on the hunt for coffee leaving Catalina to her work. She opened the press that they kept the coffee in and took out the tin. When she opened it and realised it was empty she groaned, between the hangover and no coffee the day was off to a horrible start.

There was a cafe not too far away from where she usually went before class that was her best bet. She made a mental note to pick up more when they went shopping.

She called out to Lina “I’m heading to the cafe down the road, you want anything?”

“I’m alright thanks, anything specific you want for dinner?”

“Lasagne?” she lit up at the thought of Aragon’s lasagne, it was one of her favourite things to eat, and she had never found any lasagne that topped Lina’s.

“Lasagne it is, I’ll have to pick up some ingredients so ill be heading out to the shop soon after I finish the last of this work” she gestured to her laptop.

“I can meet up with you when you’re done, give you a hand, just text me when you’re headed out”

Lina nodded at her before focusing her attention back on her work.

She decided to take a quick shower before she left to get rid of the stench of alcohol that lingered on her. She threw on black tracksuit bottoms with white stripes down the side of the legs and a tank top deciding against wearing a hoodie with the sun blaring down outside. She grabbed some money and her phone shoving them into her pockets before calling out a quick goodbye to Lina as she walked out the door

She exited the small corridor leading her to the street. As soon as she stepped outside the heat attacked her, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. The sun shone brightly causing her eyes to burn slightly as they adjusted to the light. She squinted in the light and raised a hand above her eyes to shade them. She trudged down the stairs, the metal bar was scolding from the sun she quickly retracted her hand from the railing shoving them in her pockets instead. The cafe was ten minutes away; it was her favourite and was never really busy. Normally she would listen to music to pass the time but she didn’t want to aggravate her fading headache so she decided against it.

The walk dragged by, every second felt like minutes. Whether that was because of the blistering heat or her hangover or a cruel combination of both she didn’t know. After a few minutes of walking, she finally rounded the corner and spotted the brightly coloured sign sticking out of the wall just up ahead. Her mood lifted when she noticed only 2 people were standing in the queue. She took her place at the back of the line and patiently waited. It only took two minutes for the barista to get to her. She ordered her coffee then went to wait at a table near the counter.

She pulled out her phone to check for any new messages, there was nothing besides a few Twitter notifications. A notification popped up on her phone telling her she was at low battery. She hadn’t charged it since the previous morning and the battery was dangerously low at 15%, she slid her phone back into her pocket hoping the battery would last until she got back to the dorm. She tapped fingers against the table as she waited for her order to be called. She had been sitting in silence a few before she was interrupted by a finger tapping on her shoulder, she turned quickly the touch surprising her, her heart rate instantly shot up as she thought of how quick Henry had found her. When she turned around she was instantly relieved. Anne was standing behind her with a smile taking up half her face. Cathy couldn’t help but grin back Anne's cheer was infectious.

“Hey I saw you sitting alone thought I’d come over and say hi and I kind of wanted to check on how you were after last night”

“Aw, you were worried about me, that’s cute” she teased, her comment was effective as Anne's cheeks flushed. “Well I’m glad you did I was hoping to see you around so I could thank you for getting me out of there”

Anne became sheepish “It was nothing I’m just happy to have helped. How are you feeling you were pretty drunk last night?”

“I could use some more sleep and some coffee but my hangovers faded so I’m doing pretty well”

“Are you here alone?”

“Yep”

Anne messed with her bracelet and took her eyes away from Cathy’s. “Do you want to come over and sit with us” she nodded towards a table by the front door “It’s just me, Anna and my cousin. I promise we don’t bite... actually Kat might bite but once you don’t try to steal her brownie you should be safe”

Cathy laughed and Anne seemed to relax. “You sure they won’t mind if I join?”

“Yeah actually you would probably be welcomed they have been arguing about if the milk goes in before the cereal or cereal before the milk ever since Kat caught Anna putting the milk in first”

“And what do you think?”

Anne winked playfully “I guess you’ll find out if you join us”

“Well now I’m convinced, just let me grab my coffee and I’ll be right over”

Anne nodded with a smile before walking back to her table, Cathy watched her as she almost skipped on her way back smiling fondly. She sat down opposite a girl who had half of her hair dyed pink, beside this pink-haired girl was a familiar face, the other girl from last night, Anna.

Cathy’s attention was drawn away from the group as her name was called. She went up to the counter to collect her order before heading over to Anne. When she got to the table three pairs of eyes were drawn to her. She stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say, thankfully Anne took over.

“So Cathy this is Anna as you know and this is my dearest cousin Kat”

Kat rolled her eyes at that and turned her attention towards Cathy.

“I’m Katherine but everyone calls me Kat. It’s nice to meet you Anne hasn’t shut up talking about you since-” she was cut off by Anne, her face had become worryingly red, clasping her hand over Kat's mouth preventing any more words from coming out.

Cathy frowned at them as she tried to decipher what that meant but the two cousins began arguing once Kat managed to get Anne's hand off her face so she just ignored it.

“Nice to meet you my names Catherine too funnily enough, though most people call me Cathy”

Kat pushed Anne away from where she was pinching her face and her cousin stumbled back over to her side of the table. “That will help avoid any confusion; maybe you can distract Anne for a bit she’s hyped up on hot chocolate somehow”

Anne stuck out her tongue in retaliation as she sipped on her drink.

“It’s like 20 degrees and you’re drinking hot chocolate, what the hell?”

Cathy was in disbelief but the other girl just shrugged but before Anne could answer Anna cut in “The more time you spend with Anne the more you learn not to question the things she does otherwise you’ll give yourself a migraine, trust me I’ve been there”

The conversation drifted onto another subject and Cathy enjoyed her time talking to the girls. Her phone buzzed a half-hour later with a message from Lina telling her she was heading to the shop. Cathy said her goodbyes to the three girls but before she could get up to leave Anne caught her attention.

Anne smiled and held her hand out “Can I have a shot of your phone for a minute”

Cathy hesitantly reached for her phone and placed it in the girl's hand “Sure I guess”

Anne tapped at her phone before returning it to the confused girl with a beaming smile.“Now you have my number if you ever want to hang out” She threw her a wink.

Cathy flushed a bit but couldn’t help but laugh at the girl. “Thanks, I’ll take you up on that sometime”

She waved goodbye before heading out to meet Lina.


End file.
